The present invention relates to metal-cutting bandsaw blades and, in particular, to a tooth arrangement for such blades, wherein there are both straight teeth and set teeth.
Bandsaw blades for cutting metal have long been made with differences in tooth height, tooth pitch distance and teeth setting, which has proven to be an efficient way to avoid vibrations and to get smoother cut surfaces especially when cutting large diameter solid sections. One known way to make such a saw blade is to arrange the teeth in recurring groups with variable pitch distances between the teeth of each group. The length of each group should preferably be at least as great as the thickness of the material to be cut. It has also been shown that to achieve best results it is important to have very good repeatability (consistency) of the tooth setting, i.e., not only the amount and angle of tooth setting, but also the angle of twist the tooth during setting. One known way to do this is to use tools large enough for punching, grinding and simultaneously setting all the set teeth of the group, but in the case of long groups that approach requires expensive tooling. Setting the teeth individually is difficult to do with precision, since the twist and the spring-back occurring after setting are much influenced by the magnitude of the distance to the adjoining teeth, as well as the nature of the setting of the adjoining teeth, which may vary within the recurring group.
The present invention concerns a bandsaw blade with teeth arranged for easy precision setting by means of tooling of limited size, even for saw blades with large teeth and long average pitch distance.